The New Generation
by pyps
Summary: This is a story about the children of the Ronins. There is a four part Prelude due to the fact that the new series would be confusing without it.
1. Prelude Part One

The New Generation

A Ronin Warriors Fanfic

Prelude Part 1: Not Over Yet

Narrator: It's been two years since the defeat of Talpa. The Ronins have finally been able to return to their normal way of life, but they now face and even greater fear…

"Graduation in two weeks!" Kento exclaimed. "Two weeks, that's it!"

It was a beautiful May afternoon, and Sai and Kento were walking home from school. The two had been asked by Mrs. Mouri to baby sit Sai's younger brother and sister. They also had plans to go to a movie that night once their baby sitting job was over.

"It's hard to believe that it's only that long until we're going to be out of high school and on our way to college," Sai said looking at the ground in front of him as if he was still trying to grasp the thought of being out of college.

"Yeah," Kento said, shaking his head in similar disbelief.

"We'll be leaving home and having to fend for ourselves."

"Yeah."

"Get a job"

"Uh huh"

"Find our own place to live"

"Mm hm."

"And having to make our own food."

"The worst part of it all!"

Sai chuckled. "Of course," he said. "You always have to think of your stomach first, don't you Kento?"

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat!"

"More like a pig's got to eat. I think you past the point of being human long ago."

"Hey, you're just jealous because I can eat more than you!"

"Is that what it is? I always thought it was gratefulness. Plus I'm sure my mother enjoys the fact that I don't eat as much as you."

Kento just shook his head. They continued to walk on in silence. Finally Kento said, "It's hard to believe it's been two years since we defeated Talpa too."

"I know," Sai said.

"At least we can get back to leading our normal lives."

"Mm… I don't know…"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you actually _liked _fighting the dynasty?"

"No," Sai replied defensively. Kento took a slight step back, surprised at how quickly his normally good natured friend jumped to the defensive. Sai looked down at his feet as they walked. "I mean that I don't know if we're ever going to be the same as we were before fighting Talpa."

"What?"

"Think about it Kento. We weren't all really friends before Talpa and the ancient. Now that we've gone through all of that, we're better friends than we'd ever thought we could be."

"True."

"Also, I don't think we had those horrible memories of fighting Talpa before we met him, do you?"

"No, I see what you mean now."

The two continued on in silence. Finally Kento spoke.

"We'd better hurry. The sooner we get to your house, the sooner your parents can go to their movie, and the sooner we'll be able to hit the pool hall."

"Yeah," Sai said, and the two friends quickened their pace as they turned onto Sai's street.

Rowen gazed out the window. He had a book open in his arms, but it had been nearly fifteen minutes since he had looked at it. Too many things had been going through his mind for him to be able to simply read and understand the AP Calculus homework he'd been trying to finish.

The door to Sage's bathroom opened and he came out wearing a white t-shirt and khaki pants. His hair was still wet from his shower, and his feet were bare.

"How's the homework comin'?" he asked as he sat down on his bed and began to put on his shoes.

"Not so good," Rowen sighed. "I can't concentrate long enough to finish a problem."

Sage looked troubled. He had never known Rowen to have difficulty with his homework. Even when they were fighting the Dynasty Rowen seemed to always be able to get through his homework in a flash.

"What's wrong?" Sage finally asked.

Rowen was silent. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling to Sage. The battle against the Dynasty was over, so why should Rowen be worrying like this. HE sighed, and then said, "I've just been really worried."

"About what?"

"Lots of things; graduation, going to college…"  
"I know what you mean," Sage said as he finished tying his last shoe. "It's going to be weird leaving home and going off on our own, but I don't think that's what you're really worried about."

Rowen's head snapped up. It upset him that Sage was so good at sensing these things. "You're right," he said, returning his gaze to the scene outside. Sage waited patiently for him to explain, and Rowen could feel his eyes boring into his back. "I've been sensing that something bad is about to happen," he said, not taking his eyes off of what lay outside. "With each passing day the feeling of dread grows stronger, and I don't know what to do about it. I mean, I've felt this way before, but now when I feel it I get an anxiety attack, and I feel like I won't be ready when it comes. Something's going to happen, something big, and I don't know if I'll be prepared for it."

Sage stood up and walked over to his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly way. "I know what you mean," he said quietly.

Rowen's head turned on Sage. "You do?"

"Yes, I've been feeling it too. I think that we should talk to the guys about it. If they've had this feeling too, then we've got to start preparing for whatever it is that's coming."

Rowen stared at Sage. This young man had grown not only in height and stature, but in great wisdom as well, and Rowen admired him for it. "Yes, I think we should talk to them as well. Better that we all prepare instead of just the two of us."

"Right," Sage said smiling. "Well, I've got a date and you've got some homework to finish."

"Yeah," Rowen said returning the smile. "I'll see you later."

"See ya Ro."

The sun was setting in the west, and a light breeze was blowing as Ryo turned down the drive to Mia's house. He'd been out for a little over two hours, running alongside the mountain road for forty five minutes and then stopping at a grove of trees to think for a time.

As he ran up the porch steps he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and then entered into the house. Immediately his nose was hit with an assortment of scents that signaled Mia was cooking dinner. He looked at his watch. It was a quarter to seven, and he had left at approximately four thirty. HE knew that Mia would not be happy with how long he'd been gone, but quite frankly he did not really care much about what Mia thought.

As he began to take the stairs up to his room Mia came out of the kitchen and stopped him.

"Where have you been?" she asked curtly. "I've been worried."

"Just out running," Ryo said plainly.

"Well you've been 'just out running' for nearly two and a half hours."

"So?" Ryo asked moodily.

Mia stared at him in shock. "You've never been out running that long."

"What, have you been keeping tabs on me or something? Look Mia, just because you let me live with you doesn't mean you can run my life."

He turned and went to his room. Mia stared off at him and then, in a frustrated sort of way, she walked back into the kitchen.

Ryo collapsed onto his bed. As he stared at the ceiling above him his mind wandered to that dream which had been haunting his sleep for the past three months. The horrible nightmare that would not leave him, no matter how hard he tried to push it to the back of his mind, no matter the extra credit homework he snatched up every day to take his mind off of it, it still lingered there, and it had been replayed in his memory so many times that he could write a detailed description of it. It had even become so repetitive that he could see it with his waking eyes.

He fought the tiredness that over took him, he tried desperately to keep from that horrible nightmare, but just as it did every night, it returned to his mind…

He was sitting on the grass, watching the clouds rolling by. With him were his friends; Sage wearing a green shirt and a blue pair of jeans, Kento in and orange t-shirt and khaki shorts, Sai a baby blue sweatshirt and white cargos, and Rowen in a navy blue shirt with tan colored jeans.

As the five of them laughed and enjoyed each others company, the beautiful blue sky suddenly became dark, and grave. The happily chirping birds seemed to have dissipated into nothingness, and each of the Ronins looked around them.

Without warning Ryo watched as his friends began to slowly flicker, and disappear. Horror stricken, he cried out to them, "Don't leave me! Come back!"

There was a cruel laugh behind him, and Ryo stood, slowly turning to find the face of the evil emperor Talpa laughing at him.

"You are alone Wildfire," he chuckled. "Your friends cannot save you now."

The ground began to shake, and an enormous crack came to view behind Ryo. At the bottom of this large crevice was a river of boiling lava. Ryo tried to keep his balance, but still he fell into it, the face of Talpa looming above him.

Ryo awoke with a start. There was a cold sweat on his forehead, and his hands were shaking greatly. He stood and went out on his balcony. The cool night air tickled his skin as a gust of wind came up from the lake. The silence soon became more than he could bear, and Ryo returned to his room, dressed himself, and then went downstairs. When he reached the front door, he grabbed his sweatshirt of the hook, went out the door, and then began to run towards the road, taking that same path he did every day.

From her window Mia watched as Ryo made a break for the road. She sighed deeply. He had done that every night for the past three months, and it worried her greatly.

The two weeks that separated the Ronins from their high school graduation flew by so quickly that none of them realized it. Kento had been up late that night with his mother double checking to make sure he had his gown, cap, and everything else he needed for the graduation. Rowen and his family had stayed up late discussing college options. Sage and Sai had both gone out to eat with their families, after which they too discussed college options with their parents.

Ryo sat on his bed staring at his cap and gown that hung in his closet. He didn't want to go to the graduation. He'd had a headache all day, not to mention he'd been feeling slightly sick as well. He also wasn't so sure if he wanted to see the other Ronins for a full three hours, not to mention the party afterwards that went until the following morning.

There was a knock on his door and he stood and opened it. Mia was standing there wearing a red sleeveless dress, and she had put her hair up in a clip. She had pulled some of her hair out and curled it, allowing it to outline her face. She looked Ryo up and down, noting that he was still in his running shorts and t-shirt.

"Are you going to get ready for the graduation?" she asked him.

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he said quietly, avoiding her gaze. Before she could say anything else he closed the door in her face.

After a grueling lecture from the student body president, and the dean of the school, the graduation finally came to an end. Caps went into the air, clapping erupted, and cheering rang out from every graduate. Every graduate that is, except for one.

Ryo didn't clap with the other people in the auditorium. He didn't cheer, he didn't throw his cap into the air, and he wasn't even smiling at the thought of being completely done with high school. There was no happiness in his demeanor, no twinkle of joy in his eyes, nothing.

Mia noticed the unhappiness surrounding her dear friend. As upset as she was with him for the way he'd been acting, it panged her deeply to see him hurting like this. She took a deep breath, excused herself from the company of the other Ronins and Yulie, and walked over to Ryo.

"Hey," she said, offering him a small smile. He didn't even look up at her. "Are you ok Ryo?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he replied in a quiet, detached manner.

"Are you sure…"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped fiercely. He turned and left the auditorium, the doors slamming behind him.

Mia stared off at him, a mixture of anger and disappointment welling up inside her. She heard someone behind her and turned to see who it was. Sage, Rowen, Sai, Kento, and Yulie had come over when they had seen Ryo snap at Mia.

"What's going on?" Sage asked, the anger he was feeling clearly evident in his eyes.

Mia sighed. "Guys," she said. "I've gotta talk to you."

Ryo leaned against the school. His head was spinning with so many thoughts that he couldn't stand up straight. He had just realized how horribly he'd been acting towards Mia. He couldn't figure out why. He figured that his daily nightmare was causing him to stress out, and that it was because of this that he was so up tight and in a bad mood. _There's more too it than just that, _Ryo thought. _I don't feel like I'm myself anymore. I feel like someone else…_

There was a sudden movement behind him and Ryo jumped into a fighting stance, dropping his gown and cap onto the ground. He looked around him. He was completely alone. He let out his breath and leaned back once again.

"Do you have any idea why he's been acting like this?"

Mia turned from Sai's gaze. "No," she said quietly. "I don't have any idea."

"When did it first start?" Kento asked. "Do you remember?"

Mia thought about it for a moment. "Well, he's been detached, sort of depressed, for about three months, but he's only been in a bad mood for about two. I first saw it after he had gotten back from a run. He'd been gone for nearly three hours, and when I asked him what was wrong, he just ignored me. When I tried to press him on the matter he turned on me like an angry wildcat and said 'What's it to you?' I stared at him in shock, and he just went up to his room."

"Hmm… sounds to me like something serious happened on this run that he went on," Sage said.

A thought suddenly came to Rowen. "Guys," he said. The others turned to look at him. "Sage and I have something to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"Well," Sage said. "We've been getting this feeling, like something bad is about to happen. It's been getting more and more intense as graduation's been getting closer."

"That's not all," Rowen said.

Everyone, including Sage, turned to him. He looked at them for a minute, and then said, "I've been having this dream. I'm leaning against the school, and then I see this light off in the distance. I follow it and find out it's at the top of some hill. When I get to the top I'm drawn to the light, and then I hear someone calling to me. I turn and see you guys, as well as myself, calling to me and telling me to get away from it."

"What happened next?" Sage asked.

"Nothing, I just woke up."

The group was silent. What meaning did this dream have? What was it's purpose? And what did this dream have to do with the feeling Sage and Rowen had been feeling for so long?

Suddenly the auditorium was filled by a blinding light. Just as soon as it had appeared, it dissipated. Rowen looked out the window and saw the same light that he'd seen in his dream. He hurried towards the nearest exit.

"Rowen! Where are you going? Rowen!"

Ryo suddenly saw a light growing off in the distance. No sooner had it appeared than it flickered away. He stared at the spot where the light had been. It reappeared and once more disappeared. He walked towards the light, leaving his cap and gown on the ground next to the school.

After a good ten minute walk Ryo reached the bottom of a hill. The light was coming from the top of it. Ryo used what little energy he had left to pull himself to the top of the hill.

The light was blinding, and yet Ryo felt drawn to it, like a moth to a lit light bulb. He walked closer to it, his mind emptying of all emotion, all thought, all reason.

Rowen's feet seemed to be lifting from the ground. He knew that the light he had just seen was the same as in his dream, and he was desperate to find it. He could hear the doors to the school burst open and then close about ten yards behind him. But he didn't care. HE had to get to the light, and as he got closer to it, dread and fear consumed his body until he finally wasn't sure why he was still running.

When he reached the bottom of the hill he hurried up it as fast as he could. What he saw at the top of it nearly caused him to fall over, and go rolling back down the hill.

Ryo was standing in the midst of the light. He seemed to be in some sort of a trance, engulfed by the light that seemed to be coming from no where. Rowen called out to him as the others arrived by his side.

"Ryo!"

Ryo slowly turned and it suddenly hit Rowen. The dream wasn't being shown to him through his eyes, but though Ryo's, and it _was_ more than just a normal dream. Rowen had been allowed a small glimpse of the future.

Rowen yanked himself out of his thoughts and returned his attention to Ryo once more. The look on Ryo's face was that of weariness and defeat. It was as though he'd lost the will to live.

Without warning, and without thinking twice about it, Rowen leapt at Ryo, causing him to be freed from this light. The moment Ryo stepped out of its grasp, the light disappeared, leaving the Ronins and their two friends to stand in the light of a nearby street light.

Rowen looked down at Ryo. He was lying on his face, unmovable. Rowen quickly rolled him over and checked his pulse. It was very faint. Rowen's heart began to race, he didn't know what to do.

"Go get help," he was finally able to whisper. When none of his friends moved he turned on them and yelled, "go get help! NOW!"

Immediately Yulie and Mia hurried down the hill and headed for the school. The other three Ronins came over to Rowen.

"Is he…" Sage began.

"No," Rowen told him. "But he's not doing good."

Ryo could hear his friends talking, although he could not make out what it was that they were saying. HE felt himself begin to fall into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was the sound of sirens wailing, and then all went black.

The hospital room was small, and with all of Ryo's friends crammed into it, it soon became quite stuffy as well. After a few minutes Mia and Yulie left the room, leaving the Ronins to stay with their friend.

It had been three days since graduation, and within that time frame they had nearly lost Ryo twice, and he'd taken on a fever. It had been only just that morning that the fever broke and began to go down.

"Do you think he'll pull out of it?" Kento asked, worry evident for the first time ever in his voice.

"I dunno," Sage said.

There was a silence between them once again. None knew what to do or what to say. The doctors had told them that they did not know what it was that was ailing their fallen Ronin, and that if he didn't regain consciousness in a weeks time, then it was likely he never would.

Sage was sitting in a chair next to Ryo, the others standing by his side. Rowen looked down at his friend. Sage hadn't left Ryo's side for the past three days. Even though it wasn't official or anything, Ryo had been considered the leader of the Ronins. Now that he was unable to do it, Sage was like the second in command.

Sage didn't know what to do. The others were looking to him now that Ryo was in a coma, and even with all of his leadership roles at school, he wasn't ready to lead these other teens in the way that they needed. He knew that even with all of Ryo's shortcomings, he was a great leader nonetheless. He also knew that there was no possible way for him to amount up to what Ryo could.

Rowen spoke, bringing Sage out of his thoughts. "You should go home Sage," he said in a worried voice. "You're exhausted."

"Nah," Sage said, although Rowen's statement was completely accurate. "I'll be fine. You guys go ahead, and make sure Mia and Yulie get home alright."

None of the Ronins moved. Sage stared at them. "Well," he said. "Get to it."

"Sage," Sai replied. "Let one of us stay tonight. You haven't slept in three days, not to mention your parents are worried about you."

Sage was silent. Had it really been only three days? It had seemed like years to him. HE sighed, finally throwing in the towel. "Alright," he said.

"I'll stay with him tonight," Sai said. "After that we'll switch off."

With that settled, the other Ronins left, leaving Sai alone with Ryo.

It was two a.m., rain was hitting the windows, and the thunder crashed, causing them to rattle. As the thunder rolled outside and the lightning flashed, there was another turbulent storm within the hospital.

Ryo Sanada was having a restless sleep. He began to mutter in his sleep, although the words weren't very understandable. He tossed and turned, and after a few moments he began to break out in a cold sweat.

Sai awoke with a start. "Ryo?" he mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his friend, whose face was illuminated by the small lamp over his bed. He could tell that there was something bothering Ryo.

He stood up and tried to wake his friend. "Ryo," he said. "Wake up."

As he listened to the things Ryo said, he distinctly heard the words "leave me alone", "please don't", and "I won't do it." Again he tried to wake him. Before he got the chance however, Ryo suddenly bolted into an upright position.

"Ahh!" Sai exclaimed as he fell back into the chair. He stared at his now fully awake friend with wide eyes.

Ryo was panting hard. _It was just a dream, _he said. _But it felt like…a memory, or deja vou or something._

"You alright Ryo?"

Ryo looked to see Sai. Not sure why Sai was sitting there, he looked around the room. He was in a hospital, that much he could tell.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine."

Narrator: What was the horrible dream that Ryo was having? What happened on that long run, and what was the strange light that nearly took Ryo's life?


	2. Prelude Part Two

Prelude Part Two: Azuri

Ryo was dispatched from the hospital the following morning, and when he got to Mia's house, he went straight to his room and locked his door. The others began to get concerned for him, but they just let it pass, thinking that he was just stressed about the whole thing and needed some time to himself. Then Ryo locking himself in his room became a constant thing, and it even got to the point where he wouldn't come out except to go on his morning and evening runs. There were even a few occasions when Rowen and the others spotted him going out for a run at two in the morning.

"There's definitely something bothering him," Rowen said as he took a bite of his breakfast. He swallowed and then added, "I just wish he'd open up his mouth and talk to us."

"I know what you mean," Kento said. "He's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Just give him some time you guys," Mia said as she set another plate in front of Kento, to which he happily accepted it. "He'll come around."

"No offense Mia, but that's what you've been saying for the past two months," Sai informed her, a note of annoyance in his voice. "Ryo's being very pigheaded about… whatever it is that's bothering him, and I agree with Kento, he's getting on my nerves."

Sage continued to stare at his plate. The food on it had remained untouched since Mia placed it in front of him. The others looked at him and could tell that he was deep in thought.

After a few minutes, they heard the front door open. Mia's head came up quickly. Yulie walked into the room, and she hung it back down.

"Yeesh," Yulie said. "Did I like ruin the mood or something?"

"No," Mia said, looking up and meeting his gaze. "I was just hoping you were Ryo."

"Why? Doesn't he always go out on a morning run?" Yulie looked down at his watch. "He's still got about ten minutes before he normally gets back, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Mia said, her voice changing from disappointment to hard and strict. "Except that he's been gone since midnight."

"What?"

The boys were all staring at Mia in shock, and all of the Ronins were now on their feet. She looked down and sighed. "After you had all gone to bed, I went to go talk to Ryo. He wasn't in his room, so I went to go look for him. He was sitting on the couch down here, and so I went over to him. Well, we started to talk, and it got out of hand. I started to yell at him, and I said some things that hurt him. He stood there and stared at me for a second or two, and then he went to the rack, grabbed his hoodie and went out the front door. It was a little after midnight then and normally when he goes out on a run in the middle of the night he's back by no later than six."

They all looked at the clock. It was a quarter after ten. "He's four hours over due, and five minutes over due for his morning run," Sage said.

"Do you think we should go see what's up?" Yulie asked.

"We'll give him some more time; I don't think we should worry too much just yet."

So they waited, and waited, and waited. Lunch time came and went, but Ryo still wasn't back. Finally, by two o'clock, the Ronins had given up on waiting for him. They all grabbed their jackets, made sure they had their power balls with them, and then they hopped into Mia's Jeep and began to drive down the road in the direction Ryo had gone.

Ryo flew back against a tree and slid to the ground. His whole body was aching now, and his mind was beginning to become nothing but a blur, causing his reaction time to slow down. He looked at the glowing orb that was floating before him. He stood up and concentrated on it. _I've got to know, _he thought to himself. _I've got to know the truth. I have to know what really happened that day._

Ryo slowly walked towards the glowing orb, his right hand out in front of him. He knew what to expect this time, which made it easier for him to walk up to it. When his hand came into contact with the orb there was an immediate wave of electricity that surged through his body, but he did not remove his hand. He knew he couldn't do it, he knew that this was the only way.

"What's that?" Yulie cried pointing to the horizon ahead. There was a flash of light, almost like lightning.

"I dunno," Mia said. "But we're about to find out." She pressed hard on the gas and turned onto a dirt road.

As the jeep bounced around the Ronins and Yulie grabbed hold onto anything they could. It didn't take long for them to begin to feel sick, and so Mia slowed down a bit. Not long after, they reached an opening in the trees and Mia swerved to a stop. The Ronins jumped out and stared.

There, in the center of the clearing stood Ryo. He seemed to be completely unaware that they had arrived, even though nobody could've missed it the way that Mia was driving. They were about to go over and ask Ryo what he was doing, when they noticed the glowing orb in front of him. It was the same orb that had drawn their attention on the night of their graduation. Ryo reached out to touch it.

"Ryo don't!" Rowen called out, but he did not hear him. Once Ryo's hand made contact with the orb electricity was drawn from the orb and sent through Ryo. He began to shake with pain, but would not release himself from the orb.

"What is he doing?" Kento exclaimed.

Before any one could answer, the orb began to increase in size, and it was soon larger than Ryo. The Ronins seemed to be frozen in awe and wonder. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Ryo disappeared into the orb.

The others immediately snapped out of their dazed trance and jumped to action. They hurried over to the orb and tried to grab Ryo and pull him out. Kento was the first to reach the orb. He reached out his hand and the moment it made contact he felt a surge of electricity infiltrate his body. He pulled his hand away and was thrown back into the Jeep.

"You alright man?" Rowen asked as he, Sage, Sai, Yulie, and Mia reached Kento.

"Yeah," he said, his voice strained. "I think so." They helped him stand and stared at the orb, none of them sure of what to do to save Ryo.

Then, without warning the orb turned into flames. As the Ronins watched, they saw the flames begin to take shape. Once the outline of the form was complete, the mouths of the Ronins dropped open. It was the form of the Armor of Wildfire. They were even more amazed when the flames dissipated and all the details of the armor could be made out.

It looked to Rowen and the others like Ryo had called up his armor while inside of the orb, but none of them could figure out how, or why he did. As they continued to watch him, Ryo's eyes flew open and they could literally see flames burning within them.

"Ryo?" Sai began, uncertain of what to do.

Ryo withdrew his swords and stared at his friends with those piercing fire eyes. They felt as though he were branding their souls, and it frightened them. What did the orb do to him? Why was he like this?

There was a noise behind Ryo, and he turned to see what it was. The orb had returned. It stretched out, creating a portal to some unknown world.

_Step through the portal._

The voice rang through Ryo's head, and he struggled not to listen.

_No, I will not do it; I will not allow you to take me over again!_

_YOU WILL DO AS I SAY MORTAL!_

Ryo suddenly had a searing pain through his head, and he crouched over, the pain almost becoming unbearable.

"What's going on?" Sage asked as he and the others watched Ryo crouch over in pain.

"I don't know," Kento responded.

"I don't like this at all," Rowen said, and he began to walk towards their comrade. He got no more than two feet when he suddenly flew back in the same manner Kento had. He picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head.

"There's some sort of force field there," he groaned. "I can't get through."

"I think it's time for us to armor up guys," Sage said, determination evident in his voice.

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA!"

"Let's do it!" Kento said. "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"LIGHTNING BOLT CUT!"

The warriors tried for what seemed like hours, but they made no progress. They watched in horror as their friend began to walk to the portal once again.

_Yes, that's right._

Ryo felt numb all over, as though he had no more control over his body. As this reality came to his mind, it was both frightening and in a way soothing, for there had been so much stress in Ryo's life and he longed for it to belong to another. He just wanted it all to go away.

Ryo could feel himself starting to slip from reality. It was as though he were falling and yet standing there perfectly still at the same time. Darkness began to engulf him, and he was prepared to let it take him. He no longer wanted to be there. No one would miss him.

_RYO! Please don't do this!_

Ryo's consciousness suddenly returned. Someone had called to him. The voice was familiar and yet strange. He could not place the voice with a face or a name.

_You are a Ronin Warrior, Ryo of the Wildfire. You cannot leave them, not now. They need you. There are more lives at stake if you leave now. Stay. Reconsider._

The voice was that of a female. He had heard the voice once before, in a dream he'd had. The words she spoke seemed to provide Ryo with a new strength and willpower. He clenched his fists.

"NO!" he shouted, breaking free of the powers influence over his mind.

After Ryo had shouted out some sort of refusal, the fiery glow that surrounded him dissipated and Ryo leaned over, breathing heavily. The others slowly walked towards him, uncertain whether or not the barrier that had been placed between them had been removed or not. They were able to get to Ryo without any difficulty.

"Ryo," Sai said. "Ryo, are you ok?"

Suddenly there was a cruel, evil laugh. It was all around the Ronins, and they could not distinguish where it was coming from.

"Who are you?" Sage shouted, holding his sword out in front of him. "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure," the cruel voice said.

"Guys," Ryo said quietly, his body growing weaker. "Please…"

"Please what Ryo?" Rowen asked coming down on one knee to Ryo's level of vision.

"I'm…" He never finished his thought. He collapsed into a heap at Rowen's feet. Rowen stood and faced the floating shadow that was looming behind the Ronins.

"Who are you!" he screamed out in rage.

As the shadow took form, and transformed from something of transparency to a solid form, they saw that he was clad in armor much like theirs. He had a cruel laugh pulling at the edges of his mouth, and his eyes were dancing with the thought of destroying the Ronins. "I am Azuri, Warlord of the moon. I have come to destroy you Ronins!"

Azuri withdrew a sword and quick as a flash leapt towards the Ronins. Azuri was fast, but not fast enough. The Ronins all rolled out of the way, barely missing Azuri's blow.

Sage prepared to attack. "Thunder bolt cut!" he cried.

"Mirror Shield!" Azuri called out.

Sage's attack immediately bounced back and hit Sage. Although it was only half of the force Sage had sent it out with, it still caused him to keel over in pain.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento called. Again, the attack was repelled.

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

None of the Ronin's were able to even phase the warrior that stood before them. They were all growing weak, and fast.

Sage suddenly felt life beginning to dissipate. He turned to the other three. The looks on their faces indicated that they felt it too. They all turned and realized what it was. Ryo was dying. They could not figure out why, or how, but they weren't about to let him.

Sage jumped up and attacked Azuri again, this time Azuri was not prepared, and the attack hit him full blast. The other Ronins quickly stood and did the same.

"You cursed Ronins!" Azuri yelled, his voice filled with nothing but pure rage and hatred. "I will get what I want!"

"And just what is it you want Azuri?" Kento exclaimed.

Azuri turned slightly and his gaze lowered to something on the ground. The Ronins followed his gaze. He had his sights set for Ryo.

Now they understood. Somehow, this _Azuri_ was slowly killing Ryo, or at least he was making the Ronins think so. Sage wasn't about to let him take his friend.

"You'll never have him!" he shouted.

"And who is going to stop me? You? You're nothing but a mere mortal, too weak to even stand straight. You are pathetic. From what Kayura told me I thought you'd have more fight in you than this."

Kayura? What did she have to do with any of this? It had been two years since the Ronins had seen her, or even thought about her.

"I will take Wildfire," Azuri said. "And you will not stop me!"

"Why do you want him?" Sai asked fiercely.

A smile played on Azuri's lips. "Perhaps you can ask his Aunt and Uncle… at his funeral!"

As Azuri raised his sword the Ronins saw a dark shadow coming off of it. As it shot forward and passed through the four of them they cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

Azuri put down his sword. He walked over to the Ronins, kicking Sage over onto his back. He was out cold. They all were.

"Pathetic," Azuri said under his breath.

Mia and Yulie were hiding behind a tree. Luckily for them, Azuri had not noticed their presence. They remained quiet as Azuri battled the Ronins, and then struck them with some sort of darkness. Yulie almost cried out, but Mia covered his mouth with her hand. They continued to watch.

Azuri was walking towards Ryo. Yulie couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of Mia's grip and began to run at Azuri.

"Yulie, NO!"

Before Yulie reached the man there was a bright flash of light. Azuri cowered back in pain.

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise. And then he disappeared. Yulie looked and saw that all of the Ronin's were lying on the ground. He hurried over to them.

"Rowen, Kento, Sage, Sai, Ryo, are you guys ok?"

Rowen, Sage, Kento, and Sai stirred, and then they each opened their eyes. They lifted their heads and saw Yulie rushing to them, Mia not far behind. They pulled themselves into sitting positions.

"Are you guys alright?" Mia asked frantically checking each of them. "Are you ok?" she repeated, grabbing Kento's face and shaking it a bit.

"Yes!" he said, pulling his face free. "Calm down Mia."

Suddenly a thought came to Sai. He quickly turned to look at Ryo. He hadn't moved at all. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He hurried over to him.

"Ryo!" he said, gently shaking him. Ryo's armor suddenly disappeared, including is under gear. Sai stared in surprise. That never happened. He motioned to the others and they came over and helped him carry Ryo to the car.

Ryo's eyes opened slowly. He looked around the room. He was in his bedroom at Mia's house. From what he could tell it was night time. He pulled himself up and suddenly felt his head begin to spin. He immediately lay back down.

Ryo heard the rain begin to patter on his window. He could hear the television on downstairs. He decided to attempt to get up once more. He went slowly this time, making sure not to rush it in any way. Once he was in a sitting position, he waited a moment, then slowly stood.

He noticed that he was wearing pajama bottoms, but no top, so he pulled his robe off the hook next to the door and put it on. Once he was ready he went out into the hall.

He slowly went down the stairs, his head beginning to pound. He heard arguing in the living room, and quietly made his way to it.

"We don't even know what really happened!"

The Television had been turned off, and two of the Ronins were yelling at each other. At first Ryo could not tell who, but as he got closer, he realized who they were.

"And we probably never will!" This was Kento. He was evidently severely upset about something.

"Just give him time, he'll come around." Sai. He always had a way of trying to calm people down whenever they were in a disagreement.

"We've given him time Sai, plenty of it!" Kento again.

"Not everyone is able to speak their mind as easily as you can Kento!" Rowen, he had been the first one Ryo heard clearly.

"What are you saying! Are you trying to point the blame at me or something?"

"I'm telling you that you don't know when to keep your mouth shut! Both vocally _and _digestively!"

Ryo tried not to laugh. Kento became even angrier.

"At least I CAN open my mouth! He can't even register when to talk and when not to! I wonder if he even remembers _how _to!"

Sage intervened. "Both of you just cool it! Look, Mia will be home with the food soon, then we can all sit down and _talk_ about this."

"We _are_ talking Sage! Besides I don't see _you_ giving any input! You _or_ Sai!"

"I'm neither agreeing nor disagreeing with either of you," Sai said calmly, although there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, whatever, there's still Sage."

It was quiet. Ryo moved closer to the doorway.

Sage sighed. "Look Kento, I'm not saying that I'm happy about this whole thing," he said calmly. "I mean, I want to know what's going on in his head just as much as any of us does. But the truth is, we're not going to be able to force it out of him."

Ryo suddenly realized that they were talking about him. He could feel his anger boiling up inside him, and he was about to walk into the room, but then Kento began to talk, and Ryo listened again.

"I don't care what any of you say, it's pissing me off and I'm not going to stand for it anymore!"

"What are you going to do Kento?" Sage asked angrily. "Go up there and tell him to leave or tell us everything? He'll never buy it!"

"No! I'm gonna go up there and give him a piece of my mind! That's what I'm going to do!"

"Then please, by all means do so, I'd really love to hear it."

The four turned and saw Ryo standing in the doorway. There was a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes, and none of them could tell which was the more prominent.

"Ryo…" Rowen began, but Ryo cut him off.

"No! Kento want to tell me what he thinks, FINE! Go for it Kento."

Kento was silent. He was still trying to recover from the shock.

"Well?"

Again silence.

"Darn it Kento! Just say it!"

"Fine! You wanna know what I think? I think you're being a pigheaded, stubborn idiot! You're so wrapped up in your own personal feelings Ryo, that you can't even see past the end of your own nose! You're the biggest COWARD I've ever met!"

Ryo lost it. He didn't even bother to think of the consequences, he just did it. But as his fist made contact with the side of Kento's jaw, he knew he was going to regret it. Kento swung back at him, hitting him square on the jaw.

Ryo ran at Kento and tackled him to the ground. The two of them struggled and then Sage and Rowen jumped on them. Rowen held Kento back and Sage stood in front of Ryo to keep him from attack Kento again.

"That's enough," he told him strictly. Ryo tried to get past him but Sage pinned him up against the wall. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ryo and Sage stared at each other, both equally pissed. Finally Ryo broke free of Sage's grasp and left the room. He pushed by Mia who had just come back from shopping. He grabbed his hoodie, as he did so often, and left the house.

Mia turned to the others. "What was that all about?"

They all lowered their gaze, none of them able to tell her.

It has been said of cats and dogs; Dogs come when they're called, cats take a message and get back to you. Well no matter the observation made of cats, when a bushy, orange tabby cat showed up on the front step of Mia's house, it was automatically welcomed in.

The cat was fairly skinny (although its hair made it look as large as a basketball) and was fond of laps. But, it was also known to make trouble.

So, when Kento told everyone that he had decided on keeping the cat for his own, the others more than willingly gave the responsibility to Kento. The cat slept in a basket at the end of Kento's bed and sometimes took the food offered to it by its new master.

Kento and Sai were playing a game of chess. The orange cat leapt up onto Kento's lap and lay down, purring softly. Kento petted the cat but his concentration remained focus on the game before him.

Sage was sitting on the couch looking at college pamphlets with Mia, Yulie leaning over their shoulders and looking with them. Rowen was on the floor putting together a one thousand piece puzzle to which he only had a small bit to finish.

Yulie looked up and saw the cat on Kento's lap. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you kept that thing," he said. "It's one of the ugliest cats I've ever seen."

"Oh!" Kento exclaimed, covering the cat's ears. "How mean! Marshy is very sensitive about name calling!"

"And you just _had_ to name it after a food didn't you?"

Kento stuck his tongue out at him, and Yulie just rolled his eyes and continued looking over Sage and Mia's shoulders.

Ryo walked into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked at him (that is, all except for Kento, who clenched his fist and just stared angrily at the chess board).

It had been nearly a week since the fight between Kento and Ryo. Kento refused to talk about the incident, and Ryo refused to leave his room. Sai, Sage, and Rowen tried to get Kento to talk to Ryo, but he would just walk away or ignore them. Then, when they tried to talk to Ryo, he locked them out of the room and wouldn't let them in. So, seeing Ryo not only out of his room, but in the same room as Kento, well…that was nothing short of a MAJOR shock.

The silence was growing longer and more awkward. Finally Ryo walked over to the table next to the couch where Sage, Mia, and Yulie were gathered. He picked up his baseball and glove, then turned to Mia.

"I'll be outside," he said. Mia could tell he was going to add 'If anyone needs me' but held back.

He was about to leave when Mia let out her breath in frustration and stood up.

"Ryo," she said. "Wait."

Ryo stopped not exactly sure why she had asked him to. He slowly turned to face her, hoping he could read her face and figure it out.

"I've got something to say," she said. "To ALL of you."

All of them, even Kento, turned and looked at her curiously. She waited a moment, looking each of them in the eyes to make sure she had their full undivided attention. She then took a deep breath, cleared her throat and began.

"I've been invited by one of my colleagues at the University to go on a trip to the UK. There are some ancient runes there that we believe might have some answers to a research project we are working on. The trip is going to last for two months starting next Thursday."

They all stared at her in awe.

_Mia, gone for two whole months?_

_Who's going to help keep the peace around here?_

_Who's going to help make sure Ryo and Kento stay in line?_

_Who's going to help me pick the best colleges?_

_Who's gonna buy the food? _

"I haven't given her a definite answer," she said. Each of them breathed a sigh of relief. "But I'd really like to go."

There was silence once again. Ryo was the first to speak (which came as a second shock to the Ronins, including Ryo). "You should go then," he said. "If it's what you really want to do."

She again let out her breath in frustration. "Don't you get it? I can't leave whether I want to or not!"

"Why?" Kento asked. "You've got enough cash to do it."

"And you're as good a researcher as anybody in that University," Rowen said.

"Not to mention you've got great insight on things," Sage said.

"And you're really good with people skills," Sai added.

"And you're like, the favorite employee there at the University," Ryo said.

"Thanks guys," she said, looking down. "But that's not the reason why. In fact, it's more…_personal_, I guess."

"What is it?" Yulie asked.

Right away there was a chorus of 'Yeahs' and 'how comes'. She looked them each in the eyes again, and then said, "There's no way I can leave you guys here to bicker and fight each other."

There was immediate shame felt throughout the entire room. Even Yulie felt it. Mia looked down once more. "If I left," she said. "I couldn't bear the thought that you all ended up breaking away from each other because I wasn't here."

That hit them all hard. Suddenly all thoughts and feelings toward Ryo and Kento were gone, and the guys all began to feel sorry for the way that they had been acting. Their negligence of Mia's feelings was causing her to give up something she really wanted to do, and that was not right.

Kento stood up and walked over to Mia. "I'm sorry I've been a bit pigheaded lately," he told her.

"A bit?" Rowen said a note of teasing amusement in his voice.

The mood instantly lightened and everyone burst out into laughter, even Kento. Once they had all calmed down, Kento walked over and stood in front of Ryo. The two stared for a moment, and then Kento took a deep breath and began.

"I apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I should've been more understanding and considerate of your feelings. I know how it is to have something, what ever it is, bother you, and you don't want to tell anyone. I know how much it means to be given time to get up the courage and say how you feel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said those things about you too."

"No," Ryo said, looking down at the floor. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I provoked you. You're right, I am stubborn and pigheaded, and I can't see past the end of my on nose." He looked up at Kento, and they could all see the tears he was trying so hard to repress. "I should tell you all the truth and I will." He paused. "Right now."

They stared at him in surprise, their jaws suddenly lax, even Yulie and Mia's.

Ryo took a deep breath. "Three months before graduation, I started having these, nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" Sage said. "About what?"

Ryo told them everything about the dream, and then he was silent after wards. They stared at him. Finally , Sai spoke. "You don't believe it do you? That you're alone I mean."

Ryo turned his gaze from them, too ashamed at the knowledge of what they were asking. No one spoke. There was too much shock and uncertainty for any of them to speak.

"It isn't true Ryo!"

They all turned and saw Yulie standing, conviction noticeable in his eyes. "You aren't alone! You've got Mia, and the Ronins, and me! We'd never abandon you! EVER!"

There was open surprise on the faces of all in the room. Although Yulie had been subject to speak his mind and to be opinionated, but never before had he been this determined about something (unless you count the time when they were fighting Talpa, but that was more of an annoying conviction rather than an inspiring one).

"I know that Yulie," Ryo said, openly hurt by Yulie's declaration. "I just…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're our friend Ryo! You never should have thought that, or felt that way because it isn't true and you never think things that aren't true!"

"Yulie," Mia said coming over to him and putting an arm around him. "Calm down, it's alright."

Yulie looked down. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "It's just that you guys have been like my family and I don't want to lose any of you."

"What do you mean lose any of us?" Sai asked.

Yulie dodged their gaze, and they understood what he was meaning. This young, twelve year old boy was worried that because of the way Ryo was feeling, it meant that he was going to leave the Ronins, or worse, commit suicide.

Ryo walked over to him. "I would never leave Yulie," he said, placing his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I acted as though I were considering it. I didn't realize that it mattered so much to you."

"You're like a brother to me Ryo," Yulie told him, his head still down, "you and all of the Ronins. It would kill me if I knew that you guys weren't getting along and that you split up."

He looked up and Ryo could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Yul," he told him sincerely. "In fact, how 'bout you and me go play some catch outside?"

Yulie smiled. "Sounds great," he said.

With the tension finally gone, each of the Ronins and Mia went back to what they were doing.

"It's so much nicer not having to worry about arguing and fighting," Rowen said as he sat down to finish his puzzle. Kento and Sai returned to their Chess game, and Sage and Mia were back to looking at colleges.

Yulie hurried out of the room to go and get his glove from his room. As he did, he nearly ran right across Rowen's puzzle. "Hey!" Rowen exclaimed nervously.

"Sorry," Yulie called over his shoulder.

When Yulie returned, Ryo walked towards the door, being careful not to disturb Rowen and his puzzle. Without warning, Marsh leapt off of Kento's lap (having jumped back onto it once he had sat down) and ran across the floor. Ryo tripped over him and lost his balance.

Rowen was placing the last piece into its place when Ryo fell over, causing the puzzle to break up. Pieces went flying all over the room. Everyone froze. It had taken Rowen nearly two hours to work on that puzzle.

Ryo slowly stood, his eyes glued to Rowen. The expression on his face indicated that he was openly surprised and upset. Ryo walked past him carefully. "I'll just go," he said quietly, and then he an Yulie left the room. As they closed the front door behind them, Rowen's anger burst out.

"One piece left! _ONE PIECE,_ and then that STUPID cat had to ruin it all!"

"Hey," Kento said, standing up to defend his cat. "You're the one who decided to do the puzzle on the floor, so don't go puttin' the blame on Marshmallow!"

"So much for getting along and not arguing," Ryo chuckled. Yulie smiled and the two of them stood in their respective places.

Rowen had finally calmed down, and resolved to work on the puzzle again tomorrow, only he'd do it in his room instead. As they all sat there, bored beyond measure, there was a sudden flash of light outside. They all jumped up (Kento tossing Masrhy onto the couch) and ran out the front door.

There, standing over the fallen form of Ryo, was Azuri. The others quickly armored up and began throwing attacks at Azuri.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

Once again, the attacks didn't even phase him. He laughed at the sight of them. "You are all weak!" he said. "You're attacks are nothing against me. Nothing will stop me now from taking your friend."

Kento made a run at Azuri, but he was thrown back as though he had hit a brick wall. Azuri was playing invisible barrier again. The Ronins had no choice but to watch in horror as Azuri approached Ryo and raised his sword.

"NO!" they all screamed.

An orange flash out of the blue whizzed past the Ronins.

"MARSHY!" Kento called to the cat. "I know I threw you but don't be stupid! We can talk about this! MARSHY!"

Somehow, the cat penetrated the barrier and leapt onto Ryo's back. Azuri paused, letting his sword drop slightly. "You're cat is foolish," he told Kento. "Nothing can withstand my attack. NOTHING!"

There was a bright light, and Azuri fell back a step. He looked into the center of the concentration of light. "YOU!" he screamed. "How did you…?"

Before he could finish his question, a large stream of light shot out at him, causing him to crouch over and disappear once more.

The Ronins looked around for the orange cat that so bravely defended Ryo. It was no where to be found.

Ryo's eyes slowly opened as his strength slowly came to him. He could see the feet of a person, a woman he guess, for she was wearing a long flowing dress. She leaned over, her face coming close to his.

Ryo could not remember the details of her face, for he blacked out not long after she bent over, but he could remember her eyes. Bright green eyes, much like that of a cat's…

Whatcha think so far? I know, I'm like, taking forever to get to the new series, but there's some things that come up in the series that refer back to Azuri and the events about to take place.


	3. Prelude Part Three

Prelude Part Three: Defeat

The room was completely silent. None of the individuals who occupied it was sure of what to say. The new stranger was up with Ryo, checking to make sure he was alright. Rowen was pacing back and forth, concerned not only for his friends welfare, but also about the new evil that had arisen. Kento and Sai were sitting on one of the couches just staring at the floor with expressionless looks on their faces. Mia and Yulie sat on the other couch doing the same, and Sage sat on the floor against the wall.

They heard the sound of footsteps as the stranger entered into the room. She was slim, about 5'6", with long, flowing, goldenrod hair that came to her hips. Her eyes were bright green and her skin, while it was not exactly pale it was only a shade or two darker. She was wearing a white square cut dress with sleeves that flared out at the elbows and that flowed out from her hips. Around her head was a braided rope that was about half an inch wide.

Mia stood up. "Is Ryo alright?" she asked.

The girl smiled. "Yes," she said. "He's resting now, but he'll be alright."

There was silence again.

Rowen spoke. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sachineera Koojima," she told them. "But you may call me Sachi."

"Why are you here?" Kento asked.

"I am here because the last ancient, Kayura, has requested it of me."

The Ronins and their friends looked at her in surprise. "You know Kayura?" Sai asked. "How?"

"I think the remainder of my explanations would best be reserved for the time when your friend awakens," Sachi told them kindly. She smiled again. "I admit that I myself am quite exhausted, and would rather enjoy a long relaxing walk around the lake." She turned to Rowen. "Would you be so kind as to show me the way?"

Rowen was speechless at first, but then he replied, "Um… sure, I guess."

"Thank you."

The two of them left he room, leaving the others behind to wait, some a little more patiently than others, for their return and for Ryo to awake.

Ryo felt a cool breeze blowing over his face. He opened his eyes to find himself in his bed with the window open. He sat up. From the light being cast around his room he could tell that the sun was setting. He sat there on his bed a moment trying to remember what had happened, but all that came to his memory was a girl with bright green eyes.

After a few minutes Ryo decided to stand up and go downstairs, hoping that there would be more answers there waiting for him. As he descended the stairs he could hear people talking. Ryo had a brief moment of deja vou. The last time this happened he ended up slugging Kento in the face.

"This is all just too weird," Kento was saying.

Sage laughed. "Since when have our lives NOT been weird?" he asked.

"Hmm, good point," Sai replied. The three of them started laugh.

Ryo smiled. It had felt like an eternity since he was able to really laugh. The laughing that had taken place earlier that day had seemed forced to him. He reached the bottom of the stairs just as the front door open. Ryo looked up to see Rowen and the girl who had protected him walking in the door.

The two of them stopped. Rowen's face lit up at the sight of Ryo. "You're awake!" he exclaimed as he hurried over to him.

"Yeah," Ryo said, smiling back. He then turned to the girl. While she was plain by the world's view, there was something about her that emitted a kind of beauty that no one would see just by merely looking at her. "You helped me," Ryo said. She nodded. "Why?"

The girl smiled. "Come," she said, beckoning the two of them. "I'll explain myself to you and the other Ronins."

The three of them entered the living room and immediately the laughter stopped. Ryo and Rowen sat down on one of the couches and waited patiently as the stranger stood before them all.

"As I have already told your friends Ryo, my name is Sachi, I am here because Kayura has sent for me."

"How do you know Kayura?" Ryo asked.

"In order for me to answer that, I must start from the beginning. I come from a world known as Londra, a parallel world to yours. Thousands of years ago, the prince of Londra wanted to come here and study about this world; its culture, its people, just the general information. When the arrangements were made, it was decided that the ancient who guided you in the first part of your battle against the evil Emperor Talpa, was the man who would be aiding the Prince in his studies. That was when Talpa first surfaced here in your world. The Prince, being an eager and ambitious young man, wanted to help in the battle. He nearly lost his life, but the Ancient saved him. And so, the Prince told him that if the Ancients of your world were ever in need, they could call upon his people for aide and we would give it."

"So, Kayura is in need?" Mia asked.

"Yes, she is."

"But why?"

"The man who has been fighting you has captured her. We do not know if she's still alive, but we keep our hopes burning. If he has gotten rid of her, it is now the responsibility of the Londrans to help you. When Kayura sent us her message that you were in need, I volunteered to come."

The silence after this explanation seemed to drag for eternity. Ryo was the one who broke it.

"So, why is Azuri after me?" he asked.

"That is a question you'll have to ask your Aunt and Uncle." Ryo stared at her in surprise. "I'm sorry I cannot provide you with any more answers. I must go for the time being. If you need me, just call for me and I'll be there." Sachi bowed to the Ronins and their comrades and then left the room. They never heard the door open, but they knew she had left.

"What did she mean?" Rowen asked turning to Ryo. "I thought you didn't have an Aunt and Uncle."

"They're my father's family. He didn't like being underneath my grandfather's thumb. He wasn't a bad person, he was just… I don't know, he didn't like my mother for some reason or other and so my father and mother eloped and he never saw my grandparents again."

"You mean, you've never met you're father's parents?" Mia asked incredulously.

Ryo shook his head. "And I never will." The others looked at him curiously. "They were killed in a car crash a few weeks ago. I got a letter inviting me to the funeral, but I was too…"

"Pigheaded?" Kento said.

Ryo gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so. I just couldn't go. I knew I'd feel awkward; only child of the rebel son that ran off with a girl his father didn't approve of, no one has ever met me before and the only reason they sent me the invite was because they decided it was time to let bygones be bygones. I just didn't want to deal with the tension of it all I guess."

"Well," Mia said. "Looks like you'll have to deal with it now. I don't think Sachi is going to tell us what's going on."

Sage smiled. "Gee Mia, you sound annoyed."

"I just don't like the whole situation," Mia told him looking cross. "It'd be nice if she'd have just told us what was going on, then maybe you five could get rid of this Azuri quicker."

"I'm going to go see them."

They turned to Ryo. He was looking down at the floor his face concentrating on something. "I know it'll be awkward, but I'm not going to let this creep put all of us in danger."

"We'll go with you," Sai said standing up.

"No," Ryo told him. "I have to do this on my own. I'll go pack my bags. I don't expect to stay any longer than a day or so. If I catch the midnight train tonight then I'll be there by six tomorrow morning."

He left the room without saying another word.

Ryo pulled up into the train station parking lot. He had about half an hour before the train was supposed to leave. He got out of his car, grabbed the small shoulder bag that had a few days worth of clothes in it, locked the car and then walked into the station. He walked over to the ticket masters desk and bought his ticket. He then went out and sat on the platform.

As he waited for the train he thought back to just half an hour before. He said his goodbyes to Mia and Yulie and then he and the other Ronins went out and stood beside his car.

"I'll call you guys when I get back," he told them as he threw his back into the car and closed the door.

"Don't be too long," Sage told him. "I don't like you leaving on your own with Azuri still out there."

"Yeah man," Kento said. "If you need us at all give us a call and we'll hop into Mia's jeep and get there as fast as we can."

Ryo laughed. "You'd probably get there too late, after all it's a six hour train ride, which means it'd take you guys about seven or eight hours."

They laughed.

"Still," Rowen said. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will," Ryo told him.

"Be careful Ryo," Sai said the worry evident in his voice and face.

Ryo smiled, nodded and then he left.

He heard the train pull up. Ryo picked up his bag and boarded the train. He showed the conductor his ticket and then took a seat next to the window. He watched as the dark forms of the trees flew past him. He could feel his stomach begin to knot as he thought about the meeting that he had never been allowed to have throughout his eighteen years of life.

Rowen leaned against the railing. The moon was shining on the lake and the wind was blowing through the trees. The others had gone to bed hours ago but Rowen couldn't sleep. It was four in the morning and Ryo was only about two and a half hours away from meeting his aunt and uncle. But that wasn't why Rowen couldn't sleep.

Rowen and Sachi had spent about half an hour or so walking around the lake. They didn't talk much except for the occasional comment about the sunset or a bird nearby. Although they had really said anything, Rowen couldn't help feeling something. It was a feeling he had never felt before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was excited and scared at the same time. He wanted to laugh and cry, scream and shout all at once. It was an exhilarating feeling, but he didn't know what it was.

Rowen let out his breath in frustration and bowed his head. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was a plain girl, and yet she was beautiful.

His head snapped up. Was that it? Was Rowen _in love _with Sachi?

"No way," Rowen told himself. "I barely know her. For all I know she could be a stuck up snooty annoying girl who always has to get her way." _No, _he thought to himself. _She isn't like that, I'm not sure how, but I know she isn't. _

Rowen sighed. "This is just too complicated."

He hit the top of the railing and then turned to go back inside.

Ryo had fallen asleep for the last five hours of his trip, and when he finally arrived at his destination the conductor woke him up. Ryo thanked him, grabbed his bag and stepped off the train. He went to the ticket master and asked for directions to the address on the invitation from his aunt and uncle. He then set out to meet them.

When he finally stood in front of their house he simply stood outside the gate. His heart was racing and his mind filled with so many questions. What if they expected him to stay longer than he intended? What if he turned out not to be what they expected? What if they refused to speak to him because he did not come to the funeral? What if they really didn't care about him like they claimed?

"Come on Ryo Sanada," he muttered under his breath. "None of these 'what ifs' are going to get you anywhere, and they aren't going to be answered if you just sit out here staring at their house." He took a deep breath, opened the gate, and walked up to the front door.

It took a minute for Ryo to finally ring the doorbell but he did it. He heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. It opened and there standing in the doorway was a little girl about seven or eight years old with black hair like Ryo's.

Ryo smiled down at her. "Hi, is Tyrra Huko here?"

"Yep, she is," the girl told him. "Come on in."

Ryo followed the girl into the living room. There was a little boy lying on the floor in front of a TV watching the beginnings of early morning cartoons and another one sitting on the couch. The one on the floor looked about the girl's age and also had black hair. The second had brown hair and was about ten or so.

The ten year old looked up when Ryo and the girl entered, but then he returned to his cartoons. The little girl looked up at Ryo. "Wait here," she told him. "I'll go get her." She left the room and Ryo turned to watch the two boys.

The younger one turned and, noticing him for the first time, jumped up. "Who are you?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm…" Ryo began, but he was cut off by the sound of someone coming down the hall. He turned and there in the doorway stood the little girl and an older woman. She too had dark hair and looked similar to his father. When she saw him she stared at him, her mouth agape slightly.

"Ryo?" she said still in a daze.

Uncertain of what to say, Ryo simply nodded. His aunt hurried over to him and embraced him. He was a whole head taller than her. At first he was too surprised to do anything, but after a moment he put his arms around her and hugged her back.

Tyrra Huko looked over her nephew's shoulder and saw the confused looks on her children's faces. She pulled back and smiled at them.

"Children," she said turning Ryo so that he could face them. "This is your cousin Ryo."

The three children stared at Ryo their mouths open so far Ryo thought their jaws would fall off from the weight. He smiled at them.

"I didn't know we had a cousin!" the little girl exclaimed.

The other two nodded their heads. Their mother looked down at them sadly. "Well," she said. "A long time ago, your uncle, Ryo's father and my brother, met a woman who was very kind, gentle, and a friend to all. For some reason or other, your grandfather did not approve of her. None of us ever discovered why. Anyway, he tried to convince Ryo's father not to marry her. He did anyway, and we haven't heard from him since."

"But why has Ryo showed up now?" the ten year old asked eying Ryo suspiciously.

Tyrra turned and was about to ask him when a man, about two inches taller than Ryo walked into the room. He saw Ryo and just stared at him. Tyrra explained the situation to him.

"It's Ryo honey, Ryo Sanada," she said smiling at him.

The man stood there silent and motionless, and then in what seemed like the blink of an eye he went over to Ryo and embraced him in a crushing bear hug. Ryo was half tempted to tell him that he couldn't breathe when he finally let go. He grabbed Ryo's hand and began shaking it furiously.

"We're so glad you're here Ryo!" he exclaimed. Ryo smiled at the man's enthusiasm and energy. "Do you have a place to stay? How long before you return home?"

"Rich," Tyrra said speaking to her husband. "I think we should allow our guest a moment to rest before he is bombarded with your many enthusiastic questions." She turned to Ryo. "Did you just get in?"

Ryo looked at the clock. "About an hour and a half ago," he told her.

Rich took his bag. "Did you get some sleep on the train?"

"About five hours or so I think."

"Well," Tyrra said turning to her husband. "Rich, if you'll take Ryo's bag up to the spare room. I think we'll let him get some sleep before we 'get down to business' so to speak."

Rich led Ryo up a flight of stairs to the second floor. He opened the door at the top the stairs and stepped aside for Ryo to enter. The room wasn't much bigger than his room at Mia's, but he didn't care. The walls were a cream color, bare, with a desk in the corner and a bed with white sheets on it. Rich went over to the closet and opened it.

"There are your blankets if you need them," he said. The smile on his face caused Ryo to think that if he smiled any more his face would split in half horizontally. "IF you need anything, we'll just be downstairs."

He left Ryo alone in the room and shut the door. Ryo didn't bother to grab a pillow. He just plopped onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when Ryo awoke. He sat up and sat for a moment. At first he couldn't remember where he was, but then the events of the morning came flooding back to him. He stood up and went downstairs. He searched the house for his aunt and uncle and found them sitting at the kitchen table with their two youngest children.

"Ken went to soccer practice," Tyrra said speaking of her eldest son. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Actually Aunt Tyrra, I'd like to talk to you and Uncle Rich about something," Ryo told her.

Tyrra turned to her two children. "Sue, Ron, will you two go play outside please?"

"Yes mamma," they said in unison. They stood up and went out the back door. Tyrra waited for them to close it and then sat down next to Rich. "What did you need to tell us?"  
Ryo sat down across from them. "Who is Azuri?" he asked without prelude.

He watched as his Aunt and Uncle's faces drained of color. Rich stood up and went over to the window. He watched his children outside playing.

Tyrra looked down. "Rich was there in the car when your Grandparents died," she explained to Ryo.

Ryo waited, but when Tyrra didn't say anything more, he asked, "What does the accident have to do with Azuri?"

"He was the reason we got into the accident."

Ryo and Tyrra looked at Rich. He turned to look at them. His normally enthusiastic and happy face was now care worn and looked five years older. "He used his magic to take control of the wheel and force the car off the road," he explained. "I know because after the accident, just before I lost consciousness, I saw him standing there, smiling at his work."

Ryo looked down. "I'm sorry," he said.

Rich let out his breath. "Azuri came to see your grandparents two days before the accident," he continued. "He said something about a magical armor, and about how he wanted it."

Ryo's head snapped up. "Did he say anything else about this armor?" he asked.

"The only words they could remember were Wildfire, Inferno, and some other ones that I can't think of…" Tyrra said.

"Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata."

Rich and Tyrra stared at him. Ryo lowered his gaze.

"You know what he was talking about?" Rich asked in astonishment.

"Yes," he told them quietly.

They were speechless. Rich sat down next to Tyrra. He took her hand but she pulled it away.

"Are you trying to put this family in danger again?" she asked bitterly staring down at the table.

"I just…" Ryo began, but he was cut off.

"You're father and grandfather may not have gotten along, but they were good people! Your grandfather may have been stubborn, but he had a good heart! How dare you come here thinking that you can talk to us about the thing that killed him!" She stood up abruptly and left the room. Ryo hung his head.

"I'm sorry," Rich said. "She's been upset about this whole thing. She's worried about the children's safety." The two men were silent.

"This armor Azuri spoke of," Ryo said still looking down. "I have it." He saw Rich's head snap up. "My friends have the other four. We have been using these armors to protect the world from the forces of evil. Some of us have told our families, others have decided it would be best to keep it from them so as to keep them safe." Ryo waited for a response, but when there was none he continued. "Azuri found out where I was and tried to get me. Luckily, I had my friends there to help me. He's still out there, but I had to find out the truth. I'm sorry that I've hurt the two of you, it wasn't my intention."

Rich looked up at him. "Thank you for telling us," he said. "I'm sorry that Tyrra reacted the way she did." He stood up. "Let me show you something."

Ryo followed Rich into his office. Rich went over to the desk and picked up a manila folder that was sitting on it. He held it out to Ryo. Ryo took it and opened it up. "After the accident," Rich said. "I became obsessed with this Azuri character. I looked up all the information I could."

Ryo found a copy of a painting that had been done. In it was Azuri fighting…

Ryo shook his head and looked at the painting closer. It was the Ronins. Not just the empty armors, but the Ronins themselves. Ryo was blown away. This painting was done thousands of years ago. How…?

"You now understand why I was so surprised to see you?" Rich asked.

Ryo nodded.

Rich sighed. "Ryo, there's something you have to understand about this man," he said. "I've looked at everything that has happened in his life. The people he hurt, what he did, all of it. He didn't spare the family members of any of the people he went after. After he discovered that your grandfather had no idea what he was talking about, he got rid of him so as to prevent anyone else from knowing he was there."

"How do you know?"

"He's done it before. The thing is, Ryo, Azuri will not stop until he gets what he wants. He will hurt the people closest to you, kill them even, anything to draw you to him, put you into a weak state, and then take away what he wants."

Ryo's head suddenly snapped up.

"Azuri…how powerful is his magic?"

Rich took the folder from Ryo and flipped through some of the pages. "It says here that when the first warriors that had the armor you and your friends now possess were around, Azuri wanted them desperately. He consulted with an Emperor Talpa and was even his right hand man for a considerable amount of time. When Talpa was destroyed Azuri found a means for causing the armor to be removed from the wearer. He did and it nearly cost one of the warriors their life, but then the bearer of…Wildfire stopped him. Ryo, I did some research. The bearer of the Wildfire Armor was one of your ancestors."

Ryo came to a realization. "Thank you Rich," he said. He turned out the door, went upstairs and grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door. He turned to Rich who was staring at him confused.

"My friends are in trouble," he explained. "Tell Tyrra I'm sorry for causing her pain. Please explain the situation to her." He quickly wrote down his phone number on the back of a shopping magazine. "If she wants, she can call me. Any of you can." He then opened the door and left.

Kento heard the phone ringing. It was about two in the afternoon and the others were outside playing catch with Yulie and Mia was making some last minute arrangements with her colleague at the University. He figured that he'd just let the answering machine get it.

"Hi, this is Mia. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." BEEP "Guys, are you there?"

Kento walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich half in his mouth. He listened.

"Hello? Listen, I'm coming back early. Something's come up; I'll be there at about 9 or so."

Kento quickly picked up the phone. "Ryo?" he said urgently.

"Kento?" Ryo said on the other end. "Where are the others?"

"Mia's at the University and the rest are outside."

"Get them inside now and tell Mia to get home as soon as possible. Don't leave the house at all unless it's an emergency."

"Why? What's going on Ryo?"

"I'll have to tell you later. I'm on the train right now. I'll call you guys as I pull in to the station. Just keep everyone inside."

"Ok," Kento said, still wondering what had brought this about.

"Who all knows I left?"

"Just us here at Mia's and the ticket master."

"Good, don't tell anyone else, got it?"

"Sure Ryo."

"Okay, I'll talk to you at nine. Stay by the phone, alright?"

"Will do, are you ok Ryo?"

"Just do it alright, I'll explain when I get there."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Kento hung up the phone and stared at it in confusion. He went outside and rounded up the others. As they came into the house Kento sat them down and told them what Ryo had said on the phone.

"I wonder what's wrong," Sai said looking down at the floor in thought.

"I don't know, but it's something really big, he sounded pretty urgent."

Sage stood up. "I'll go call Mia." And then he left the room.

Ryo had thought the train would never reach the station. It had been the longest six hours of his life. When he did finally get there he hurried out to the stations garage where travelers were permitted to leave their cars for a fee. He paid the parking officer the fee, and then hurried towards home.

His head was spinning as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the house. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. With each ring Ryo's heart beat faster. The phone finally stopped.

"Hi."

"Guys! It's…"

"…this is Mia. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." Ryo hung up the phone and pressed down on the gas pedal. Something was wrong and his dread grew with each passing mile.

Ryo looked in his rearview mirror, wondering if Azuri was behind him. When he looked back in front of him he saw a large tree that had fallen across the road. He swerved so as to miss it and went off the road. His car went down a hill and when it reached the bottom it flipped over.

Ryo hung upside down and unconscious for a moment. He opened his eyes after about two minutes. He undid his seatbelt and pulled himself out of the car through his open window. He grabbed his phone and bag, and then headed up the hill. He had a cut on his forehead, but as far as he could tell those were his only injuries.

When he made it to the top of the hill where the tree was he was in for a shock. The tree had been cleanly cut near its base. Ryo knew this was no simple accident. He shoved his phone into his pocket and ran down the road. His head pounded as the world flew past him, but he didn't care. He had to get to Mia's. They were in trouble, and he had nearly been killed.

It was another twenty minutes before Ryo turned down the drive at Mia's. He came within ten yards of the house and stopped. Everything looked alright. The lights were on, Mia's car was there, and from what he could see there was no sign of a forced entry. He ran to the house and burst through the door.

It was silent. Ryo could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he began to get the chills. He slowly walked towards the living room. He found Mia and Yulie lying on the floor unconscious. He ran to them.

"Mia," he said shaking her gently. She began to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Ryo?" she said.

"Yeah," he told her. "What happened?"

"Azuri…"

She lost consciousness again. Ryo looked out the sliding door that led to the deck. He checked to make sure Yulie was alright and then he went outside.

As he stood there on the deck Ryo scanned the area hoping that he could find his friends. He saw faintly the shadows of four forms lying beside the lake. Ryo rushed down to them. To his great fear, they were the other Ronins.

"Guys!" Ryo exclaimed. He tried to wake them, but to no avail. They were still in their armors, but as Ryo watched he could see their only protection begin to fade.

Ryo jumped up and looked around. "AZURI! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

There was movement behind Ryo and he spun around. Coming out of the trees was the Warlord of the Moon. Ryo armored up before Azuri had a chance to attack him. The two of them stared each other down.

"I'm glad you could come," Azuri said. His voice was cold and cruel. "Glad you could be here to watch your friends die."

"I'll not let you take them!" Ryo cried out angrily. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"With pleasure."

Azuri leapt into the air drawing his sword. Before he could strike Ryo however, Ryo withdrew his own swords and stopped him. They held there for a moment, glaring at each other. Ryo finally pushed Azuri away, causing him to fly into a tree.

Azuri stood. "You seem to have more strength than the last time we battled," Azuri told him.

"That's because I know the truth now."

"Oh? And what _is _the truth?"

Azuri ran at him again. Ryo wasn't prepared and so he was thrown back about twenty yards. He pulled himself up and realized that he was beginning to grow weaker thanks to his accident earlier that evening, but he wasn't about to let Azuri know. He ran at him again only this time just a moment before they collided he called up his attack.

"Flare Up Now!"

Azuri didn't have time to call out a counter attack. He flew into the forest. Ryo waited a moment to see if he'd come back. When a few minutes passed he put his swords away and then went to his friends. As he reached Sage he saw that he was stirring.

"Sage," Ryo said as he gently shook his friend. Sage's eyes opened.

"Ryo?" he said. He sat up. "What happened?"

"It was Azuri. He…"

Before he could finish he was hit by an attack. Sage turned and saw Azuri coming out of the trees. He quickly began waking up the others.

"Sai! Kento, Rowen! Come on!"

The other three slowly awoke. The looked around, not quite sure what was happening?

"What…?" they began, but Sage quickly explained about Azuri. They got up just as Azuri made another attack at Ryo.

"Ryo!" Rowen called out. "Inferno!"

Ryo nodded.

"Armor of Inferno!" Ryo called out. Soon he had all the Jin's of his friends and he was being armored up with the powerful White Inferno. As he prepared himself for a second attack, Black Blaze run over and stood beside him. Ryo withdrew the swords and sent an attack to Azuri before he reached him.

Once again Azuri flew back and hit the trees. When he stood again Ryo saw fire burning in his eyes and before Ryo could react he was engulfed by a ball of electricity.

It was pain beyond anything Ryo could remember. He fell on his hands and knees and began to tremble.

"AHH!" he cried out in pain.

As he sat there, almost ready to give up and die, he remembered what Sachi had said.

"If you need me, just call for me and I'll be there."

"Sachi!" Ryo yelled out. "Please! I need you!"

Ryo suddenly felt all of the pain diminish. He looked up and saw Sachi standing there. She leaned down and held her hand out to him.

"I'm here," she said gently. "Take my hand, we'll fight him together."

A wave of relief rushed over Ryo. He took her hand and stood up. Sachi took his other hand.

"Repeat this incantation after me, alright?"

"Okay."

"Lessa mahlo kee nor hoka," Sachi said. Her voice sound distant, but Ryo still did as she did.

"Lessa mahlo kee nor hoka."

They said it again this time in unison.

"Lessa mahlo kee nor hoka."

They continued repeating it getting louder each time until finally the ball of electricity disappeared. Ryo found himself sailing through space, the stars around him like tiny diamonds. He looked and saw Sachi smiling.

"Take them," she said. Ryo didn't understand. Sachi reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the stars. Ryo looked at it as it glowed in her hand.

"Gather about ten of them," she told him still watching the star. "Keep them with you and they will help you win the battle."

Ryo nodded. He reached out and took hold of the nearest ten stars. As they sat in his hand Ryo watched the stars melt together to farm one big one. He looked up to ask Sachi how he was to make them work, but she was gone. The stars began to fade and he was back beside the lake. The ball of electricity was gone and Azuri stared at him angrier than ever.

"Fool! You may have escaped my Ball of Torment, but you'll never defeat me!" he screamed. Another full blown attack was sent at Ryo. He flew back into the trees and lay there a moment as his strength began to drain.

_The stars Ryo, use the stars…_

Ryo looked around for Sachi.

_The stars…_

_How? How do I use them?_

_Throw them, they will do their work._

Ryo gave an incredulous look even though there was no one there to see it. He barely had the strength to keep his eyes open. But, Sachi's instructions continued going through his mind, and so he stood. It surprised him that he could, for he could have sworn that the last of his energy had slipped when Azuri had hit him.

And then, Ryo felt a sudden energy throughout his body. He didn't know how long it would last, and so, with all his might and strength, he threw the ball of stars at Azuri as hard as he could.

Azuri tried to strike the ball of light flying at him, but it was too quick. He was struck right in the chest. Ryo watched in amazement as the stars seemed to disintegrate Azuri into nothingness.

Ryo was conscious long enough to see his friends running towards him, and then he hit the ground.

"It was a different way of fighting, that's for sure."

A few days after the defeat of Azuri, Ryo regained consciousness and told the other Ronins about how Sachi had helped him. Mia was fascinated by it, as were the Ronins, but Yulie just shrugged.

"Whatever works," he said. "Whether it's calling upon the power of your armor, or the power of the stars, as long as the bad guys get their butts kicked, it's all good."

The Ronins laughed. "You're right Yulie," Sage said.

"Do you think we'll ever see Sachi again?" Yulie asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know," Sai said. "But I really hope not, because if we do it'll probably be for the same reasons we saw her this time."

"Yeah," Kento said. "I think I'd like to take another what, five years off before having to battle evil again."

"Ha," Ryo said. "I don't think you'll last."

"Why is that?"

"Because, now that you're going off to college and everything, you're going to have to fight of an even greater evil, at least, greater in _your _case."

"Oh? And just what evil might that be?"

"Hunger."

The Ronins all busted out laughing. Ryo joined them giving the first truly heartfelt laugh he had in a long, long time.


	4. Prelude Part Four

Prelude Part Four: Judgment

Ryo looked down at his phone. There was another text message from Mia. She was asking how far he was from the house. He told her about twenty minutes and then set the phone down. He watched the road, having flashbacks of the countless times in high school that he took this road to Mia's to talk with her and the other Ronins.

Ryo sighed. _Except for this time, _he said. _I won't be going there to talk to Mia and the Ronins, just Mia._ Ryo's heart began to race. What could be wrong? His mind drifted back to the email he had gotten from Mia about two weeks ago.

_Ryo,_

_How are things? They're going well for me. How is Trisha? I hope she's doing well. Has the morning sickness kicked in yet? Ha, ha, just kidding Ryo. I still can't believe you're married and already have a kid on the way. It seems only yesterday you and the others were practically living at my place, but then I remember that it's been two years since you left. Wow, it's been forever Ryo! Five years since the defeat of Talpa, three since Azuri, and two since you moved to America. Then it's been 6 months since you got married. I don't know if I ever emailed you to apologize for not being able to make it to the wedding. Did any of the guys ever make it? Sad to say I haven't seen them in a while, they've all been busy. _

_Sage is engaged, and would you believe that Kento is even getting close? It's amazing what a few years can do to someone. Sai is still dating Kay, but I'm not sure of all the details with that, I haven't talked to him in a while. Rowen still hasn't had a girlfriend. I can't understand why. He's been on a few dates and all, but that's about it, nothing serious. He could have steady dated Ellie, but he never asked her for some reason or other. He's such a confusing person…_

_The house seems so quiet now that you're all gone. Every now and then Yulie stops by, but it's not quite the same. He's already hit high school though. He keeps telling me that he wishes you guys were here for him to get help on homework. He tells me that he's already thinking of a girl he wants to go out with. Time goes by so fast…_

_Well, goodbye Ryo, and give my best to Trisha._

_Mia_

_P.S. Jake finally proposed! I know I didn't make it to your wedding, but do you think you could make mine?_

Ryo smiled to himself. Time did go by fast, and it did seem like only yesterday that they were all practically living at Mia's. Ryo's eyes darkened as the thought of his most recent email from Mia.

_Ryo,_

_Something has happened. I don't know what it is, but the others have some sort of sickness. They had all come over to help me set up for a party yesterday and out of nowhere they all began to feel sick. They collapsed in the living room. I didn't have anyone to help me take them upstairs and so I laid them out on the couches and floor. _

_Ryo, I'm so scared. I've called a doctor but he has no idea what it is. It isn't serious enough that they need a hospital, but it's not just an ordinary flu or anything. Please, try to come; I get the worst feeling that I'm going to lose them._

_Mia_

Ryo pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and looked at the house. So many memories had been made there. While it had only been two years since he'd last seen this place, he felt so alienated from it. He had a completely different life now. It was as though the entire world had changed on him.

He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. As he waited there a moment he caught a glimpse of the lake, the place where the last battle had been. He thought about Sachi and his Aunt and Uncle. He had been emailing Tyrra and Rich the past two years. It had taken Tyrra a month to finally talk to Ryo again, but when she did she apologized for the way she had acted. Sachi…Ryo hadn't heard from or seen her since she told him about the stars. He sighed. Somehow, he really missed her.

The door opened and Ryo saw Mia standing there. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He could see the worry in her face and the redness in her eyes from crying.

"Ryo," she said. She put her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder. He held her there a moment.

"It's ok," he said. "I'm back."

She pulled away looking down at the ground. "They're slipping Ryo. I don't know what to do, I'm so scared…"

"Shh," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she began to sob again. "It's alright, things will work out." Although he said the words, he couldn't get himself to believe them. "Can I see them?"

Mia nodded and led him into the living room. Ryo saw Yulie going around and checking on each of his friends. When Ryo entered he turned and saw him. The same look that was evident on Mia's face was on Yulie's as well. Yulie hurried over and gave Ryo a tight hug.

"You're back," he said. "I've missed you so much.

Ryo smiled. "I've missed you too Yul." He looked over at his friends. He held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "How are they?" he asked quietly.

"Not good," Yulie said looking at the others. "They'll sometimes gain consciousness, but none of them have done that for a little while now."

Ryo walked over to the nearest one which was Sage. He knelt down next to the couch. "Sage?" he said.

Sage stirred and opened his eyes ever so slightly. "Ryo?" he said.

Ryo smiled. "Yeah buddy, it's me."

"What took you so long to visit?"

Ryo laughed a little. "Been busy, you know, I've got a wife now, and a kid on the way."

Sage swallowed. Ryo noticed how pale he looked. "Yeah, Gabrielle and I sealed the deal last week; at least we're engaged anyways."

"That's great Sage."

Sage began coughing. Yulie hurried over and gave him a drink of water. When he was done Sage shook his head.

"I think I just got her hopes up."

"What do you mean?"

Sage looked at his friend seriously. "Unless they figure out what's wrong with us Ryo, I don't think I'm going to be getting married."

Ryo understood. Sage had no hope of living. "Does Gabrielle know you're sick?"

"She and Kelsey, Kento's girl, are on a one month vacation. They left the day we got sick. No one's written to them yet. I don't want her here when…"

"You're not going to die Sage," Ryo said. "Not you, not Rowen, not Kento, not Sai. None of you are going to die. I'll make sure of it."

Sage smiled. "No offense Ryo, but since when were you a doctor, or a specialist in disease research? You barely passed Biology with a C-."

Ryo couldn't hold back any longer. The tears began to fall. He laid his head down on the couch next to Sage and began to sob. Mia took Yulie outside so that Ryo could have some time with him alone.

"Hey," Sage said tears coming to his own eyes. "No point in you breaking down too."

Ryo looked up at him. "Sage, you guys are my best friends," Ryo sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Sage closed his eyes. "Sorry Ryo, I'm getting tired, do you mind if…?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, you get some rest."

Sage nodded and fell back asleep. Ryo stood up and went outside. He told Mia and Yulie that he was going to go for a walk, and then he headed towards the lake. He walked along the dock and when he reached the edge he removed his shoes, rolled up his pants, and stuck his feet in the water. The setting sun was reflected on the lake's surface and the wind blew across it making small waves.

Ryo sighed. "I don't know what to do," he said. "I don't even know what's wrong with them. I've lost so much already, do I have to lose them too?" He looked up at the sky. "Sachi, please, I need your help."

There was the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a girl with goldenrod hair and a flowing white dress on. Ryo quickly stood and went to her. "Sachi!" he exclaimed embracing her. Sachi was surprised at first, but then she returned the gesture.

"You called," she said gently. "I am here."

Ryo stepped back. "It's the others, they're sick. I don't know what's wrong, but they're dying and I don't know what to do."

"I know," Sachi said solemnly.

Ryo stared at her in disbelief. "You do?"

Sachi nodded.

"You know what's making them sick?"

Again she nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

Sachi looked down. She walked to the edge of the dock and sat down placing her feet in the water. About four inches of her dressed dipped in with them, but she didn't care. Ryo walked over and sat down beside her placing his own feet in the water again.

"The Council has made your friends sick Ryo," Sachi said watching her feet moving around in the water.

"The Council?" Ryo asked looking at the water as well.

Sachi nodded. "The Londran council."

"Why?"

Sachi sighed. "They say that you and the Ronins have committed a crime."

"How? What crime?"

"I don't know what the crime is. My father would not tell me." She removed her feet from the water and hugged her knees to her chest. She stared out across the lake. "They have made the others sick as punishment until a trial is held."

"But how can there be a trial if they're all sick? They're not going to be able to defend themselves properly."

"No, they won't be able to. However, it would be much simpler and more beneficial, both for the Council's sake and your defense, if only one spoke on behalf of the five."

"But who?" Sachi turned her head to face him. Ryo understood. "They want me to speak for them."

"Yes," Sachi said returning her gaze to the lake. "They thought it fitting since you are their leader…"

"We don't' have a leader," Ryo told her. "We work together."

"Yes, but it is you who bears the Armor of Inferno, therefore you have more responsibility than the others just as a leader would. At least, that is the Council's reasoning."

It was quiet after Sachi's last comment. A question came to mind, and while he wasn't so sure that he _wanted_ to know the answer, he knew the question had to be asked. "What will happen if I don't go to trial?" No response. "Sachi?"

He looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. His question was answered. Ryo turned his gaze to the fading sunset. "So my decision means their lives."

"Yes," Sachi said quietly. "I am doing the best I can to convince my father to call the Council to reconsideration, but nothing has come of it so far. I'll keep trying if you wish."

"Thank you," Ryo said. "I would greatly appreciate it."

Sachi gave a single nod. She stood up. The fading sunlight shone on her hair turning it almost gold it seemed. "I will return once I have news."

And then she was gone. Ryo realized that the sun was completely gone now. He looked back at the house and could see that Mia had left a few of the lights on for him. He stood up and went back. As he entered the house it was completely silent. He walked into the living room where his friends lay and saw Mia standing by the window with tears streaming down her face. Ryo went to her. When she saw him she quickly wiped at her eyes.

"You should get some rest Mia," he told her. "I'll stay with them." She nodded and then left. Ryo went over and sat beside Sai who was situated on the floor near the window. He folded his legs and just looked at him. He was just as pale as Sage. Ryo felt a pang in his heart that seemed as though it would never go away. He hung his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks once more.

Sai began to stir. Ryo's head snapped up and he tried to see if Sai would wake long enough for Ryo to talk to him.

"Sai?" he said. Sai's eyes opened further than Sage's had. He saw Ryo and smiled.

"Hey Ryo," he said. "Long time no see."

Ryo smiled back at him. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, you're here now."

The two friends were quiet.

"How's Trisha?" Sai asked.

"She's good, she's about six weeks now."

"Glad to hear it."

The silence returned and Ryo wasn't sure if he wanted to break it. He knew that if he tried to speak he would break down and cry, and so he held his tongue. Sai smiled at him. "Do you want to know what I admire most about you Ryo?"

"What?"

"You're so strong. Even though you've been through a lot, you're still living on. No matter what life throws at you, you stick it out and see it through to the end."

Again Ryo could not hold back the flood of tears. "I don't think so," he told Sai. "I don't feel so strong right now."

"But you are Ryo. You're doing something that others couldn't. Some people wouldn't even be sitting where you are if they knew they were going to lose their friend. Not to mention you're going to walk away from all of this and still move on. Sure, you may mope about it and cry about it for a few months, but that won't stop you from living your life."

Ryo smiled. "You should get some rest Sai," he said.

Sai smiled. "Gee Ryo, leave us for two years and then think you can come here and boss us around."

Ryo laughed. "Exactly," he said.

Sai closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Ryo grabbed a nearby pillow and set it on the floor. He spent the half hour before sleep took him thinking about what Sachi had said.

_"So my decision means their lives."_

_"Yes."_

Ryo awoke to the sounds of someone tossing and turning. He sat up and looked at the clock on the wall. Two am. He looked to see which of his friends was having the difficult time sleeping. It was Kento. He stood up and went over to him. He was lying on the floor between the two couches.

"Kento, wake up," Ryo said shaking his friend gently. "Kento buddy, wake up."

Kento opened his eyes. Ryo smiled at him. Kento squinted in the darkness.

"Ryo? When did you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon. Mia emailed me the day after you guys all got sick. I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling?"

"Sick, how else would I feel?"

Ryo smiled at Kento's humor. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit sooner."

Kento waved a hand. "No worries Ryo, you're busy, I get that."

Ryo shook his head. "No," Ryo told him. "I've neglected you guys. I haven't even emailed you guys like I should. I email Mia every now and then, but never you and the guys. The last time I spoke to you guys was when I invited you to my wedding."

Kento looked away. "Sorry about not making it," he said quietly.

"Hey," Ryo said. "If you couldn't make it then you couldn't make it. It's all good now. But I'll promise you this, I'll be there for your wedding."

For the first time that they'd known each other Ryo saw tears coming to Kento's eyes. Ryo knew what he was thinking. "You're not going to die Kento," he told him sternly. "None of you are."

"I admire your determination," Kento said. "But I don't think it'll be enough this time Ryo."

Ryo looked down. After a moment he said. "Get some sleep Kento, you'll need it." He stood up and went out onto the deck. He leaned against the railing and looked out across the horizon. Ryo knew that Kento was right. Ryo's determination meant nothing. He didn't want his friends to die, but if Sachi didn't change the minds of the Council, he'd be required to stand trial or let the sickness take them.

Ryo began to tremble. For some unknown reason it terrified him to go before the Council and stand trial. He knew that hadn't done anything wrong, so why would the Council claim they had? It terrified him so greatly he couldn't decide what to do about the whole affair.

Ryo stood on the deck until sun up. He started to notice how cold he was and went inside. When he returned to the living room he saw Rowen tossing more than Kento had and talking in his sleep. Ryo hurried over to him. He knelt down next to him.

"Ro?" he said. "Rowen?"

A word escaped Rowen's lips.

"Sachi?"

Ryo sat up straight in surprise. _Sachi? Of all the people in the world…Sachi?_

Ryo tried again. "Rowen?" This time Rowen opened his eyes. He smiled as big as he could under the circumstances.

"Ryo!" he said. "It's good to see you man."

"You too Rowen, how've you been?"

Rowen shrugged. "Alright I guess."

They were quiet. "Mia tells me you still haven't had a girlfriend." Rowen looked down. "You want to talk about it?"

"Ah, you'd just laugh at me."

Ryo smiled. "Nah, I promise I won't."

Rowen looked at him as though hoping his look would confirm it. He took a deep breath and began. "The truth is… there's someone else."

Ryo was surprised by this. "What do you mean?"

"I know you guys all want me to go out with Ellie."

"That's because we thought you liked her, but if she's not the girl you want then you don't have to have her."

"I do like Ellie, a lot, I just…"

"What?"

Rowen sighed. "I'm in love with someone else, and I don't know that I'll ever get over it."

"So marry her then."

"It's more complicated than that."

"How so? Who is it?"

Rowen was quiet and then he said, "Sachi."

Ryo's mouth dropped open slightly. "_Sachi_? You're in love in Sachi?"

Rowen nodded. "Ever since we first met her.

Now Ryo understood why Rowen had said her name. As he thought about Sachi he remembered what she had said about the trial. His heart began to race.

"Are you ok Ryo?" Ryo shook his head. "What's up?"

"I've been going around seeing Sai, Kento, and Sage. Each time that I've talked to them I've told them that no matter what I was going to make sure you four didn't die. Now I realize it's out of my hands."

Rowen shook his head. "There's always hope Ryo," he told him. "Maybe you've already found it; you just don't realize it yet."

"I know I've found a way," Ryo told him. "I'm just scared to do it."

"Why?"

Ryo sighed. "If I do it, I don't know what will happen, but you four will die if I don't. I don't know what to do."

"Well Ryo, is it worth it? This option you have of saving us, is it worth the risk?"

Ryo shrugged. "I think so."

"Then do it, if it's worth it, do it."

Ryo stood up. He walked to the doorway leading to the front hall. "I've got to think," Ryo told Rowen with his back to him. "If you're still awake when Mia comes down, let her know I'm down by the lake, ok?"

"No problem Ryo."

Ryo left the house and returned to his favorite thinking place. He once again placed his feet in the water. It as about ten o'clock now, and the sun was beating down on him. He shook his head.

"Is it worth it?" he asked himself. "Come on Ryo, you know it is. What are you so afraid of?"

"Perhaps the unknown."

Ryo whipped around to find Sachi standing behind him. The look on her face was grim and Ryo knew that what she had to tell him was not good. He looked away. "The decision still stands doesn't it?"

Sachi sat next to him hugging her knees. "Yes," she said. She withdrew a stone from a pouch in her pocket. "This is a magical stone. It will transport us back to Londra, if that is your choice."

Ryo let out his breath in frustration. "I don't know! I want to save my friends more than anything, but I'm terrified of what will happen if I go!"

Sachi looked at him. "Is the comfort of never finding out really worth the lives of your friends?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm not saying…"

"Well then what are you saying Ryo? From what I can tell the only dilemma you face is your cowardice!"

Ryo turned on her. "You don't know what it's like to spend a large portion of your life wondering and worrying about when the next bad guy's going to get you! If I had been given the choice of whether or not to fight Talpa I wouldn't have done it!"

"Yes you would have!" Sachi yelled standing up and glaring down at him. "You would have because it's not in your nature to refuse a plea for help!" The two of them glared at each other. Sachi sighed, her faced still screwed up in anger. "At least," she said steadily. "That's how you _used _to be." She turned swiftly and left Ryo to think about what she had said.

Ryo looked down at the water. _She's right, _he thought to himself. _I wouldn't have said no._ A thought came to Ryo that scared him a little. _Have I really changed so much that I don't care about the world any more? Has the luxury of not having to protect the world made me become bitter towards it? _These questions and others like them swirled around Ryo's head as the day passed. It was about three o'clock when Yulie came running towards him as fast as he could.

"RYO!" he yelled. Ryo stood up. He took hold of Yulie by the shoulders. "Calm down," Ryo told him. "What is it?"

"Rowen's dying!" Yulie sobbed. "He's breathing is slowing down and so is his pulse. He's dying Ryo! He's DYING!"

Ryo sprinted towards the house, Yulie on his heels. He slid into the living room and saw Mia and Sachi there. Mia was sobbing. "Rowen," she was saying urgently. No response. "ROWEN!"

Sachi turned her eyes pleading. "Ryo!" she exclaimed. "You have to decide now!"

"Rowen," Mia sobbed. It was as though she hadn't heard a thing Sachi said.

"Ryo! Please!" Sachi begged. She held out her right hand. The stone sat in it sunlight glinting off its surface. "Ryo, now!"

Ryo's head was filled with confusion. He couldn't think clearly. Then something came to his mind.

"_Well Ryo, is it worth it? This option you have of saving us, is it worth the risk?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Then do it, if it's worth it, do it."_

"RYO!" Sachi screamed.

Ryo leaped to the stone and touched it. He was blinded by a white light, and then he and Sachi were gone.

"So," Sachi said leaning against the chair. "That's what happened."

The Ronins looked down at the table. They were sitting in a café just forty minutes from Mia's. Sachi had asked them to meet her there.

"So what happens now?" Sage asked.

Sachi stood up. "Come with me," she said.

Sachi led them to one of the city parks. They followed her until she reached a place where they were secluded from the rest of the world and where they would not be bothered. The four Ronins made a half circle in front of her.

"Your time," she said. "Has ended; the days of Rowen of Strata, Sage of Halo, Kento of Hardrock, Sai of Torrent, and Ryo of Wildfire are over. You need not fight again." She pulled a small intricately carved box out. She opened it. "I have been sent to collect your Jins."

Sage, Rowen, Kento and Sai looked down. They'd always dreamed about never having to fight again, but now that they were truly giving it up for good it saddened them greatly. Sachi smiled. "I'll take care of them, I promise."

Slowly, each of the Ronins withdrew their Jins. Sachi opened the box the saw Ryo's there already. After the Ronins had placed their Jins next to Ryo's, Sage asked, "So, what's happened to Ryo?"

Sachi gave a smiled that indicated that she did not know, and that even if she did she couldn't tell them. Sage nodded in understanding. Sachi closed the box and looked down at it. "The Ronin Warriors," she said. "Shall not be forever gone; a new generation will arise."

The Ronins looked at her curiously. She looked up and smiled kindly at them. "Farewell my friends," she said. "I shall miss you dearly." And then she left. She reached the small pond in the middle of the park. She looked around to make sure that no one was around to see. She magically changed from the jeans and white button up shirt she was wearing to a dress similar to the one she was wearing when she first met the Ronins, only it was dark velvet green. A golden rope was tied around her waist with the ends reaching down to the ground. Sachi withdrew the magical stone that had transported her and Ryo to Londra and was about to return when she heard her name.

"Sachi!"

Sachi turned to see Rowen running towards her. She was surprised that he was there. "Rowen," she said. "What is it?"

Rowen stopped in front of her to catch his breath. "I have to tell you something," he said panting.

"What?"

Rowen almost lost his nerve, but when it came back he said, "I love you."

Sachi was blown away. This was not what she had expected. Rowen stood up straight. He was two inches taller than her. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Sachineera Koojima. I have ever since that day we walked together around the lake. I've been going crazy the past three years hoping and praying I'd get the chance to tell you. I love you."

When Sachi said nothing Rowen leaned in and kissed her gently. A moment later he pulled away. Still Sachi said nothing. "Say something," Rowen said quietly.

Sachi looked down and Rowen's heart began to sink.

"Rowen," she said. "We come from different worlds. I have my responsibilities in my world just as you have yours." She looked up and saw the pain she felt also being reflected in his eyes. "We can't Rowen. It wouldn't work."

Rowen hung his head. Sachi turned and walked away. There was a flash of white light and when Rowen looked up she was gone.


End file.
